Historias de Hyrule
by Navi the fairy
Summary: Colección de drables... Para ella el 14 de Febrero era una fecha más, pero sucedió, que posiblemente las cosas podrían cambiar... n.n neh! dejen reviews! LinkZelda


¡Yeips! Pues bien aquí estoy de nuevo molestando xD Lo siento, pero me fue imposible contenerme hacer este Fanfic. Lo sé, alguna vez dije: "_Ya no más Fanfic o proyectos que me atrasen, terminaré lo que tenga pendiente_" Pero hoy estuve analizando aquella frase en mi mente y llegué a la conclusión que me era imposible contener las ideas que me veían a la mente. Decidí entonces hacer un Fanfic aparte donde colocar cada una de las ideas. Daré una leve explicación: la semana pasada me encontraba leyendo Fanfics de un anime ((no recuerdo cuál, tengo memoria de pez…)) me encontré algunos hermosos y los cuales iban catalogados como "Drables" He de admitir que nunca había visto esta clase de Fanfics y me pareció una idea espectacular empezarla aquí en esta sección de Zelda. La finalidad de estos Drables, según lo que llegue a entender, no son más que nada conjunto de one-shots o capítulos que no tienen relación alguna. Pueden situarse en universos alternos o simplemente en la época de la serie. En realidad no tiene relación alguna cada capítulo, sólo son pequeñas o largas historias, dependiendo del capítulo. Espero les agrade, puedo dar más explicaciones al final de capítulo ¡Gracias! n.n

**..ooOO0w0OOoo..**

**Historias de Hyrule**

_Flores y chocolates._

Hoy era uno de esos días calurosos y tediosos de su corta vida… La verdad, estaba de los ánimos más bajos posibles que pudiera soportar. Simplemente por dos simples razones: 1.- Le tocó presentar uno de los exámenes más difíciles de la universidad 2.- Era 14 de Febrero… ¿Qué tenía de especial esta simple fecha? No le veía el punto a ese día, la verdad era lo más materialista posible que hubiera visto en su vida. De hecho, esto superaba la época de las Navidades cuando a veces la gente se veía con una sonrisa falsa diciendo: "¡Feliz Navidad!" o cosas por el estilo. Pero ver que ahora todo el mundo iba y venía con adornos, peluches, globos o cajitas de chocolates le hizo dudar un poco. Se situó enfrente del gran Hotel donde actualmente vivía. Un mechón de su cabello se estampó en su cara mientras un aire caliente pasaba por ahí, carraspeó por lo bajo mientras abría las enormes puertas de aquel lugar.

Caminó a paso largo y apresurado, saludando muy apenas a la recepcionista que le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Anju era una joven hermosa, tenía apenas 25 años de edad y estaba próxima a casarse. Su madre le había dejado a cargo del Hotel, donde la mayoría de los alquileres eran jóvenes de aproximadamente de 19-27 años de edad. Es que el Hotel estaba ubicado en una parte estratégica de la gran ciudad de Hyrule, donde la mayoría de las universidades estaban cerca.

Corrió hasta el elevador antes de que se cerraran las puertas, se vio obligada a disculparse con una anciana que casi arrollaba en el camino. Es que hoy tenía demasiada prisa. Otro carraspeo salió de su boca al notar que el elevador estaba a reventar. No era que hubiera tantas personas dentro, simplemente eran 4 contándose a ella. Pero el señor de a lado llevaba grandes cantidades de regalos como un enorme ramo de rosas, el cual le molestaba en brazo derecho pues le rozaba con sus hojas. Salió echa un rayo cuando el elevador marco el piso siete, esta vez no se disculpó y de nuevo arrolló a la pobre anciana. La verdad, el calor dentro del elevador era insoportable y sentir que estaba rodeada de tan poco oxígeno le hacía llegar a la locura.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su departamento, buscó en su pequeño bolso la lleve mientras lo abría con pesadez.

Escuchó al fondo las risas de algún programa de televisión y notó a dos chicos tirados en el sillón.

-¿No deberían ir a trabajar?- les preguntó con cautela mientras dejaba su bolso y el abrigo en la mesa del departamento. Ambos jóvenes hicieron un ademán como si eso no fuera importante mientras observaban el partido de fútbol- "_Hombres…_"- pensó mientras caminaba hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua fresca.

Llevaba casi un año y medio viviendo con esos jóvenes en su departamento, eran estudiantes al igual que ella. Tan sólo hace poco había cumplido sus 18 años cuando sus padres le dieron el permiso, y con mucho esfuerzo, a que se mudara al centro de la ciudad de Hyrule. Ella creció en la ciudad vecina de Clow Town y él ver que podía mudarse a esa ciudad era una oportunidad fantástica. Si quería ser medica debía hacerse sacrificios, tanto que mudarse de su cuidad como despedirse de sus familiares y amigos fue algo que marcó su vida. Por suerte su padre contactó a un amigo suyo que le recomendó aquel Hotel, que básicamente se hospedan jovencitos. La chica había pensado que en ese entonces viviría totalmente sola y por fin, se habría independizado de sus padres. Pero "_¡Oh, horror!_" al saber a última hora que en aquel hotel las habitaciones eran en su mayoría compartidas. Casi le dio un paro cardíaco al saber que en su departamento ahí mismo Vivian también otros dos inquilinos.

Para su desgracia, del género masculino.

Ambos eran hermanos, tenían casi su misma edad, la verdad sólo le ganaban por unos cuantos meses. Eran cuates pero eran totalmente diferentes, sobre todo, por el color de sus cabellos o su forma de ser. De hecho, como todos hermanos que eran a veces no se soportaban ni siquiera en pintura, pero al final de cuentas estaban dispuestos ayudarse mutuamente. Pero por lo pronto ambos jóvenes no estaban preocupados tanto como ella por su futuro, simplemente pasaban o hacían que las cosas se fueran lo más ligero posible. Llegó admitir que alguna vez sus actitudes la volvían loca y casi al colapso de la locura mental.

A veces pensaba que vivía con un par de idiotas.

Pero en el fondo siempre se preocupaba por ellos, la verdad se habían hecho grandes amigos. Sin mencionar, que posiblemente debían ser lo suficientemente valientes o estúpidos como para aguantar su humor. Y es que en más de una ocasión le habían dicho que tenía un humor de los mil perros… y que así nunca iba a tener novio.

-¡Oye Zelda!- grito uno de los hermanos mientras entraba a la cocina. Aquel grito le había hecho pegar un brinquito mientras casi se ahogaba con el agua- ¿Qué hay de comer?

-¡Por las Diosas, Link!- le gritó enfurecida mientras se tragaba el agua de un golpe- ¡No hagas eso¡Casi me matas del susto!- y dejó a un lado el vaso vació mientras le dirigía una mirada acusadora. El joven sonrió amablemente mientras se dirigía hasta la nevera y sacaba un litro de nieve- ¡Oye¡Eso era mió!

-Lo dijiste: _era_. Viendo que no hay comida, me veo _obligado_ a tomar medidas drásticas- y con una sonrisa socarrona salió de la cocina mientras la chica apretaba sus puños. Definitivamente se preguntaba cómo no había ido a parar al manícomio viviendo con ellos…

-¡Argh! Claro… y feliz día del amor y la amistad para ti también- le comentó con sarcasmo al notar como Link ya salía de la cocina. Link era un chico tranquilo pero también muy extremista, era un obsesionado con las patinetas y la vida tranquila y sin apuros era lo mejor para él. Tenía el cabello rubio y la piel tostada al igual que unos hermosos ojos de color azul, pero igual, eso no le quitaba lo idiota y lo maltito que llegaba a ser algunas veces. A diferencia de su hermano DarkLink, el cual era oto lo contrario a Link, siempre estaba de buen humor y era, al parecer, el optimista del grupo.

DarkLink era un caso diferente, un chico rebelde que en varias ocasiones llegó al tutelar de menores ¿Razones? Ser un chico que se metía en problemas por razones del vandalismo. Su pasión era la música y por eso mismo, se encontraba en una banda con sus amigos. El problema era que ahora la temporada no era muy buena y él no estaba tan prestado a la idea de buscar una carrera para su futuro, pero se iba a las opciones de tener cualquier trabajo como empleado. Ahora trabajaba en una pizzería, y le sorprendió que el jefe de ésta misma le diera trabajo. Pues viendo a DarkLink, cualquiera dudaría en dárselo. Ver a un chico con cabello rebelde de color negro, piel pálida como la vine, ojos extraños de color escarlata, con vestimentas oscuras, personalidad demente y amenazadora, y sobre todo, con piercings en su anatomía era visto con mal ojo. Y sobre todo, algunas veces eso le impedía conseguir un buen trabajo. Pero a él no le importaba cambiar de look, simplemente así era, y Zelda no era quién para juzgarlo. En realidad el chico le caía bien, aunque a veces era sumamente sarcástico o frió, o simplemente, más pesimista de lo que se imaginaba.

-¿Quieres pizza?- preguntó DarkLink una vez que Zelda llegó a la sala con ellos y se sentaba en medio de ambos en el sillón.

-¡Claro!- comentó Link mientras daba una enorme cucharada a la nieve de vainilla.

-¿No deberías ir al trabajo?- comentó de nuevo ella mientras se arreglaba un poco su cabello. DarkLink rodó sus ojos fastidiado mientras movía su lengua, jugando un poco con su piercing.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?- y ella alzó una ceja.

-Porque no.

-¡No me digas que te corrieron de nuevo del trabajo!- comentó asustada la chica mientras le miraba acusadoramente. El chico soltó una risita mientras tronaba sus dedos y le arrebataba el bote de nieve a su hermano.

-Claro que no… Hoy no hay trabajo. Es día libre.- y ella lo comprendió y dirigió una mirada rápida al calendario que estaba por ahí- Pero la otra pizzería esta abierta, pensé que si querían algo de comer. Viendo lo inútil que es mi hermano por comprar el mandado…

-¡Hey wey!- le comentó con el ceño fruncido- A mí no metas en ese rollo hermano… La verdad no tengo porque ir al supermercado, además de que ya no me dejan entrar ahí- rodó sus ojos fastidiado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si no fueras tan idiota como el aventar un carrito de supermercado y derribar casi todos los productos del pasillo de comida, no te estaría prohibido a entrar ahí… Tú y tus amigos son un peligro para la sociedad- y Zelda le miró mientras Link sonreía victorioso.

-Pero fue divertido… El señor Ingo nos persiguió hecho una furia. Pobre, casi le da un paro cardíaco al viejo ése…

Definitivamente Zelda se preguntaba cuál de los dos era más idiota, si Link o el mismísimo de DarkLink.

-Como sea…- y DarkLink dejó el control remoto a un lado mientras se levantaba del sofá- Me voy, llego en la noche. Las llaves del coche me las llevo- y caminó hasta la mesa que estaba por ahí cerca mientras tomaba las llaves del carro- Traeré la pizza.

-¿A dónde vas Dark?- preguntó Zelda mientras se giraba un poco en el sillón para observar al chico que apenas si abría la puerta.

-Voy con la banda, regreso en la noche.

No dijo nada más y salió del departamento dejando solos a Link y a Zelda. Una vez que el chico se fue, Link hagandalló de nuevo el bote de nieve y lo comió con gula. Zelda dejó salir un suspiro mientras miraba sin atención alguna el estúpido partido de fútbol, pero después de unos minutos, se unió a Link en la contienda de animar a su equipo preferido. El vivir con esos dos chicos a veces le hacían pegarse algunas mañas. Pero no era que fuera machorra o algo por estilo, pero tenía que acatarse a las personalidades de ambos y también a ver sus gustos extraños.

Pasaron algunas horas y fue de tarde, llegaron a dar las 5:23 p.m mientras Link se encontraba haciendo quién sabe qué cosas y Zelda, ahora se dedicaba a observar una revista de chicas. Ya saben, aquellas de horóscopos y tips juveniles. Fue entonces cuando el chico rubio salió de su habitación bañado y arreglado, eso llamó la atención de la jovencita cuando notó que habían pasado alrededor de unos 45 minutos leyendo aquella revista sin sentido. El chico iba como otro cualquier día, vestido con sus típicos converses verdes y su playera de los "Rolling Stones" y con el mismo peinado de hace tiempo.

Caminó a paso lento mientras se dignaba a abrir la puerta del departamento, Zelda le miró antes se mirarle con curiosidad.

-¿También saldrás?- y Link se encogió de hombros casi en afirmación de aquella pregunta- ¿A dónde?

-Con una amiga…- medio sonrió Link antes de dedicarle ese tipo de sonrisas picaras- Hoy es 14 de Febrero… ¿Lo recuerdas?

¿Recordarlo? Casi hasta lo vomitaba… Era evidente saber que día era hoy.

-Claro- comentó ella sin muchos ánimos- Bueno, de igual forma es un día materialista…- suspiró con cansancio desviando algo su vista y mirando despistadamente de nuevo la revista- ¿Me darás algo este día?

Y casi como si aquello fuera una inocencia Link soltó una gran carcajada y se dio la media vuelta. La chica se mosqueó mientras fruncía el ceño… ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Link era un diota por tratar de intimidarla o hacerla ver como una estúpida y eso, a sobre manera, le irritaba hasta las entrañas.

-¿Regalarte¿A ti?- y –Zelda le observó con frialdad- Chica, si hace momentos dijiste que era un día materialista ¿No¿Por qué tan interesada en que te de algo?

La verdad no tenía idea, solamente había sido una pregunta sin sentido que había escapado de su labios.

Mal paso, estaba justamente enfrente a un barranco.

-Olvídalo- comentó con indiferencia- Anda, que te diviertas con tu _amiguita_…- y haciendo énfasis en la palabra amiguita, el chico dio otra sonrisa para el disgusto de ella.

-Claro, al menos me divertiré no cómo los otros…

-Sí, claro, de seguro le darás un regalo por este día ¿No¿Con cuántas chicas has salido en esta semana?- comentó ella captando el mensaje oculto de Link, la verdad eso le molesto. El que pasara dentro del departamento estudiado y preocupándose por su futuro no la convertía en alguna aburrida o amargada chica. Claro, Link jamás menciono amargada o aburrida pero le daba entender algo así debido a su frase.- ¿Acaso no cumples las expectativas de todas las chicas con las que has salido?

Link frunció el ceño. Zelda estaba entrando en territorio enemigo, si jugaba al sarcasmo, sabía de antemano que Link sería el triunfador.

-No, en realidad ellas son las que no cumples mis expectativas…- sonrió con cinismo- Además… No soy del tipo de chicos que da flores o chocolates, no es mi estilo.

-Claro, Donjuán…- se mofó ella.

-Bueno córtala… Chica de verdad estas amargada- dijo en un susurró antes de salir de mal humor del departamento antes de que un cojín casi le golpeara, pero justo a tiempo logró cerrar la puerta con un trancazo.

-¡Imbécil!- le gritó mientras estrujaba la revista entre sus manos- Link es un idiota…

Pero al final se decidió mirar el televisor con detenimiento, además, no tenía por qué preocuparse ya que ella sí tenía planes, al menos para ese día. Sus amigas y ella habían quedado en ir a un cine o dar un paseo ese día, al menos para despejarse de todas las frustraciones que habían tenido por esa larga semana de estudios. Pero el caos de Link rebotó en su cabeza, era un diota y punto. Y en las últimas dos semanas, el chico había estado saliendo con cualquier chica que se le atravesará en el camino… "_Zorras_" pensó Zelda mientras observaba con aburrimiento la telenovela que pasaban en esos momentos.

Típico, por ser un día tal "especial", todos los canales estaban saturados de especiales de enamorados o películas cursis. Pensó entonces que era lo más idiota que podría haberle pasado. Observó el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde, y lo más sensato era darse un baño y arreglarse. No tardó mucho en salir después bañada y arreglada, con una simple blusa de tirantes de color blanco y una falda de mezclilla, no muy corta pero lo suficientemente larga para taparle sus curvas.

Se sentó a un lado del teléfono para percatarse que sus amigas no llamaban. Decidió entonces marcarles a sus celulares, lamentablemente la primera no contestó y la segunda le llegó con una mala noticia: "_Hubo planes de último momento… ¿Recuerdas a Rick, el de la fiesta de Katie? Me habló hoy para invitarme a cenar…De verdad lo siento amiga" _Pero Zelda sonrió mientras decía que no había problema y trancó la llamada. Desilusionada soltó un suspiró mientras se echaba hasta el sofá. Ahora, la verdad no tenía pretexto alguno para salir a dar una vuelta y en definitiva: estaba sola como ermitaña dentro de su propio hogar.

De seguro DarkLink llegaría tarde o, incluso hasta el día siguiente. Conociendo lo desconsiderado que era el chico y el porque traía el carro de Link en esos momentos, no dudaba que la segunda opción era lo más posible.

Y ni hablar de Link… ni idea cuando vendría o no, o si la maldita cita con aquella chica había sido un éxito.

Imaginó que eso no debía importarle y se levantó del sofá mientras abría la puerta del departamento y salía a las calles un momento. A lo mejor igual encantaría algo con qué entretenerse. Pero le asqueó la idea y le deprimió al notar que ya era de noche y en las calles, literalmente, se respiraba el amor por todas partes. La gente iba y venía, con regalos en sus brazos o acompañados de sus parejas o muchas veces, una familia completa pasaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y un helado en su mano. Por un segundo ella recordó a su padre y a su madre… ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Ni idea pero lo más seguro era que no llamaría a casa, de seguro habrían ido de viaje o estarían en alguna cita romántica debido a la fecha de ese día.

El centro de Hyrule estaba a reventar, sobre todo los cines en esos momentos. Quizás ir al parque sería bueno, pero tomando en cuenta que tendría que caminar un buen tramo para ir hasta él, se vio por la opción de dejarlo. De seguro ahí mismo habría un montón de parejas acarameladas besándose y mostrándose cuanto se querían. ¡Diauk…! Mejor dar una vuelta más. Pero Zelda llegó a sentirse incomoda en aquellos momentos, se sentía sola y amargada al notar que todos iban acompañados de amigos o de seres tan queridos. Le cruzó por la mente que incluso extrañaba la presencia de aquellos dos estúpidos hermanos, al menos, posiblemente eran los que más se preocupaban por ella.

-Pero Link debe estar ocupado, no le hablaré al celular para arruinarle la cita- y observó la hora que marcaba su celular mientras notaba que ya era tiempo de regresar a su casa. Además, aun tenía que acostarse temprano debido a que mañana iba a la Universidad. Suspiró con cansancio mientras se encogía ligeramente de hombros y sabía de ante mano, que básicamente había echado a perder este 14 de Febrero.

El amor no existía, era un simple capricho.

De hecho, ni siquiera el corazón era capaz de recrear sentimientos. Todo estaba en la mente del ser humano.

Pero pensar en aquellas cosas no soluciono nada, así que abrió con pesadez la puerta del hotel mientras se adentraba ahí de nuevo. El ascensor estaba vació aquella vez y una soledad le rodeo al saber que ya había llegado al piso siete. Salió de ahí mientras casi caminaba a paso lento y pausado hasta su departamento, extrajo las llaves de su bolso mientras se disponía abrir la puerta. Pero alguien se le adelanto y un chico rubio salió ante su presencia. Ambos se observaron antes de que ella soltara un respingo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Zelda mientras levemente fruncía el ceño.

-Vine a mi casa… ¿No es lógico?- comentó con fastidio haciéndose a un lado para que ella pasara. Zelda notó entonces que algo extraño pasaba y eso, era porque no veía a ninguna chica a lado de Link.

-¿Fallaste de nuevo con tu cita galán?- se burló, mientras él sonreía sin preocupación.

-Ya te dije, ese tipo de chicas no llenan mis expectativas.

-¿Ah, sí¿Y cuáles las llenan, entonces?- y Zelda se cruzó de brazos levemente antes de notar como él le miraba con detenimiento.

-No lo sé… Quizás soy demasiado especial para eso- sonrió- De igual forma a.m. tengo que ir… El idiota de DarkLink me ha hablado al celular- le mostró el celular mientras observaba una llamada marcada hace una hora- ¿Adivina qué? Chocó el carro de nuevo, haya por la calle Kakariko.

-¿Le pasó algo grave?- preguntó con nerviosismo la chica mientras le miraba con preocupación, Link se encogió algo de hombros mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-No, afortunadamente no le pasó nada. El wey ha de haber ido bien rápido… ¡Por eso no me gusta prestarle el carro¡Argh!- comentó molestó- Bueno, igual tengo que ir a sacarlo de la policía porque estaba con sus amigos, andaban abriros. Pero ya sabes como siempre culpan a este idiota… Parase que vive en la cárcel- y Zelda soltó una leve risita- No sé, luego regreso y te doy las noticias- y caminó un poco antes de girarse y agregar: Por cierto, te traje algo de cenar… No creo que hayas comido aun.

-No- negó ella- Gracias- le sonrío.

-Sí, como sea…- y se despido antes de que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, mientras se alejaba de su vista, sin embargo Zelda no dejó a un lado la sonrisa en su rostro.

Se metió de nuevo al departamento mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si y se dirigía hasta su habitación. Se extrañó entonces al notar algo extraño por ahí, encendió las luces de la habitación mientras dejaba su bolso por su tocador. Se miró en el espejo, estaba deplorable, no físicamente pero tal vez por dentro sí. El 14 de Febrero era un maldito día que no celebraría más. Masculló por lo bajo antes de girarse y toparse de plano con algo extraño en la cama. Ahí mismo reposaba un extraño paquete y un algo más. Lo cogió entre sus manos notando una pequeña etiqueta del dueño de aquel obsequio y una sonrisa surcó por su mente. Acarició con cuidado el ramo de rosas entre sus manos mientras observaba la pequeña cajita de chocolates. Definitivamente Link sí era de aquellos que daban flores y chocolates.

-"_Tonto Link_"- sonrió con ternura antes de echarse a la cama con una sonrisa.

**..ooOO0w0OOoo..**

¡Terminé! Sí, igual algo corto pero era lo único que tenía en mi mente. Además los drables son cortos o largos, quién sabe xD Bueno quiero aclarar una cosa, no estoy segura si los demás capítulos se centren en la pareja de Zelda/Link, en lo personal armo esta pareja e incluso soy una fanática pero también, por extraño que suene, me llama la atención de DarkLink/Zelda xD Lo sé soy una rara jaja pero bueno, trataré de hacer capítulos de parejas… O igual no, ya depende de lo que se me venga en mente. O igual a petición del publicó si quieren algún capítulo especial con alguna otra pareja n.nUu Bueno, me despido y espero que se la pasan bien. ¡Oh! Es verdad, me base en este capítulo de mi comic: "_Hyrule Department_" Claro, cambie algunas cosas pero fue una idea que se me vino de repente xD Compréndanme padezco de mis facultades mentales jajaja bueno… Ahora si me largo… ¡Byes! Porque te tengo que sacar a DarkLink de la cárcel, golpeó a un señor que vendía hot-dogs xD


End file.
